na not yet
by CrulestGirlfosure
Summary: Sora "helps" Matt
1. Woah Matt wants what?

DD:  
  
Matt- 17 (junior) Sora- 17 (junior) Tai- 17 (junior)  
  
Narrator POV:  
  
We see Sora talking with fellow members of the "in" crowd and we see Tai sitting next to her eating lunch. We also see about twenty or thirty feet away, Matt sitting under a tree's shade discussing with band mates also known as the rebel slash punk group.  
  
  
  
Sora POV:  
  
I sit here listening to one of my "friends" babble unceasingly on the subject of a new shade of gold now available at Sephora (Cosmetic store for those of you who don't know). I sit beside my "friend" Jessica during lunch quietly simply listening. I don't know why I'm here. Is it because I'm so polite? Or is it because I'm a friend with the famous jock Tai Kamiya. I suppose he influenced the other boys at Obiada to like me the way he liked me. I feel stuck in this crowd. Like I'm not going anywhere. .Good grief how long can someone talk about a color scheme. What the hell am I doing here? I need to get out of here.  
  
  
  
Matt POV:  
  
Right now I'm spending my lunch with the band writing another song. I'm thinking of writing another "angry about the world" kind of song. Or maybe I should write another song about the guy's love lives. Their love is always breaking apart and I love pissing people off about it. It's like my cheap source of entertainment. I look around bored as usual. I turn around to see the "in" crowd across me. Am I hallucinating? Because I think I see one of the girls from the crowd walking towards me.  
  
  
  
Tai POV:  
  
I was sitting talking to Davis on pointers revolving around his soccer techniques and then I saw "it" happen. Sora left us for them.  
  
  
  
Narrator POV:  
  
  
  
"Hey", was all she said nervously and sat next to Matt and the grass  
  
"Uh. Hi. What are you doing here?" He replied  
  
"I don't know." She answered.  
  
"Just let me stay here." Sora said miserably  
  
"Yeah. Of course." He accepted  
  
A minuet later some girl came and sat inches next to Matt and took his hand while he wasn't watching.  
  
Matt turned his head surprised "Oh. Hey." Matt replied  
  
The girl who was currently holding Matt's hand said ever SO rudely while looking fiercely at me to Matt "Who is she?"  
  
"That's just Sora don't worry about her Claudia. She's cool." Matt replied  
  
"That's what I thought." Claudia answered and smiled looking into Matt's eyes  
  
Sora felt so ashamed but she stayed anyway.  
  
Sora continued a strictly friendly conversation with Matt until the bell rang to go to next class.  
  
Sora and Matt continued to ditch her in crowd buddies for the rebel group. Sora and Matt also continued friendly conversations revolving around homework, schoolwork, people, music, and weather, ECT. Until in the middle of the school year Matt asks Sora to meet him first thing in the morning at Starbucks coffee (so that no one would see them)  
  
The next day at Starbucks:  
  
Sora sits in a lonely table in the corner of the shop looking out the window.  
  
Matt comes in and spots Sora but she doesn't notice him take a seat next to her.  
  
"Umm Sora?" Matt asked quietly looking around if anyone had spotted them.  
  
"Yes?" Sora said staring at Matt curious why he asked her to meet  
  
"Do you remember are sophomore year?" Matt questioned  
  
"Umm.I think why?" Sora said confused  
  
"We went out remember?" He said trying to make clear  
  
"Oh, that's right. Matt what did you really want to ask me? School starts in like TWO HOURS." Sora said somewhat pissed off  
  
"Was I good?" Matt said quickly  
  
"Huh? What do you mean: "was I good?" can you be more specific." Sora answered  
  
"Well.um." Matt said embarrassed  
  
"Oh. I think I know what you're talking about." Sora stated  
  
"You do?" Matt said mortified  
  
"You're talking about the sex right?" Sora said straightforwardly  
  
"Yeah.that's it" Matt replied  
  
"What about it?" Sora smiled  
  
"Was I good?" Matt said looking down at his fingers  
  
"No, you sucked. You seemed like you didn't know what you knew what you were doing. Sorry." Sora said about to laugh, but being as polite as she is she did not laugh.  
  
"Well me and Claudia um."  
  
"Are you afraid your going to be bad again? What do you want me to help you or something?" Sora said enlightened  
  
"Yes.Please."  
  
"Okay.come to my place today, my mom's working till ten o'clock today."  
  
"Thanks. You're the best."  
  
Sora and Matt walked to school together talking about school most of the walk. 


	2. This should help

Later that day.  
  
Sora's place:  
  
Narrator POV:  
  
Sora's room was currently locked just incase her mom came to get something.  
  
"So." Sora said sitting on her bed and matt sitting across it.  
  
Sora started to unbutton her schoolgirl uniform, exposing her adorable white lace bra.  
  
"You should start with her like this. Because when you did it you seemed sort of.lost." Sora said pointing at a spot above her left breast  
  
Matt silently bends closer to Sora and kissed that spot for about ten seconds too long.  
  
"Um.okay, do that again use more tongue this time." Sora commanded and Matt did it  
  
This time Matt's tongue when south of the kiss near her n*pple  
  
Matt started to moan and Sora said and rolled her eyes upward  
  
"Matt, your making me wet."  
  
"I am!" he said happily he was doing a good job  
  
Then Sora sat up and said covering the truth: "No, I'm pretending remember."  
  
"Oh that's right." Matt said gloomily  
  
Lesson number 23: Day three  
  
"Now Matt since you passed that part were going to move onto breasts." Sora said turning around taking off her bra and buttoned her shirt  
  
"Hand me that bear."  
  
Matt handed her the bear and she put the bra on it.  
  
"I need some socks"  
  
Matt handed her some socks  
  
Sora stuffed the bear's bra with socks  
  
"Okay, you're going to need to know how to take off her bra with one hand so that it's quicker and one hand on her breast."  
  
Matt tried to feel the sock on the bra with taking the bra off.  
  
Sora slapped his wrist when Matt put his hand down and used both hands to take the bra off with both hands.  
  
"No!"  
  
Matt did that again seven times until he got it right.  
  
"Finally." Matt said  
  
"Well not really you didn't touch the bear right."  
  
"What? My hand was on it that's all that matters." Matt stated  
  
"Well you hand was on it but she (pointing at the near) didn't feel anything so you turned her off." Sora said mad  
  
"What do you mean turn her off?" Matt argued  
  
"Listen Matt, that's another thing that made your sex suck. You're so uptight. No offense."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Uh.Yeah." Sora said with a tone in her voice life he should have known that already  
  
"Anyway, I don't how to turn a bear on so like put your hand right here." Sora said pointing to her boob  
  
Matt started to rub her boobs up and down but Sora keep the same bored expression on her face for about three minuets.  
  
"No Matt. Try more a more smoothing pattern not your rough random one."  
  
Matt did as he was told and Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
Sora started to moan and Matt smiled.  
  
Sora opened her eyes and said quickly out of her fantasy world "So Matt I think that's enough for today"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look it's seven forty you don't want to walk home when it's dark. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe you can come to my house tomorrow." He said bashful  
  
"Okay, fine." She repsonded  
  
And right before Matt walked out her room Sora said softly "Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?" Matt turned around  
  
"I know Claudia is fifty times hotter than any other girl but why do you like her?" Sora said looking down at her fingers  
  
"I don't know. There isn't really an exact definition of what we really are I.guess.I don't know." Matt said confused almost about to cry  
  
"Aww.Matt.", Sora replied filled with sympathy  
  
So the typical sweet Sora opened her arms wide for Matt and gives him a hug.  
  
"I missed you Sora." Matt said with sniffles  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and pushed Matt away.  
  
"Right, like that's ever going to happen." Sora said sarcastically  
  
"Ugh, ingrate."  
  
"What do you mean ingrate? Hello! Matt? I've always been here then that uncouth freak comes along and it's like I'm nothing. See YOU'RE the ingrate."  
  
"At least I have I life out side of school. A love life to be exact" Matt stated  
  
"Good grief."  
  
"See you later." Matt said  
  
NEWT DAY AT SCHOOL:  
  
LUNCH  
  
Sora sat next to Matt like nothing happened.  
  
Sora looked down at the grass most of the time (as in five minuets most of the time)  
  
Then Sora looked up to see Claudia walking towards the group probably fifty feet away.  
  
"Oh look it's Claudia." Sora said sarcastically as she walked closer  
  
Matt took Sora's gentle small hand and placed it in his.  
  
"Umm.Matt What are you doing?" Sora said perplexed  
  
Matt used his other hand and tucked some hair behind Sora's ear and said softly in her ear:  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sora turned five shades of red but returned to her natural color when  
  
Claudia stood in front of Matt tapping her feet.  
  
"What is this?" She said pointing to Sora  
  
"That's Sora."  
  
"Yeah I know that's SORA!!! I asked you what THIS is?" She said pointing with her pointer finger (2nd finger) and rotated it like a circle and as is she was confused  
  
"This." Matt said mimicking Claudia's finger rotation "-is over."  
  
"What? Just like that!"  
  
Sora began to giggle hysterically  
  
"MUAH HA HA HA!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep***  
  
"Aww shucks it was just a dream." Sora said on the floor from rolling around laughing  
  
"Oh well, at least those lessons were real."  
  
  
  
AT MATTS PLACE  
  
"Girl fight!!! Go Sora! No I mean Claudia!!! NO don't hit me! You BITCH!!!"  
  
"Oooow!" Matt said after slapping his lamp and waking him up to the real world  
  
"Whoops" Matt said  
  
  
  
AT SCHOOL LUNCH  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
That was all they could get out SOO FAR.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE email GHETT0G0TH23@AOL.COM the writer who needs tips!!!! Review me PLEASSE!!!! 


End file.
